Love drunk
by kattak0113
Summary: Yamamoto thinks Gokudera is stressed. Time to hit the clubs!  First fanfict on here


I was drunk!

What if I wasn't drunk…  
>Would this still have happened?<p>

No! It wouldn't!

Just because I've always thought Yamamoto was good looking, doesn't mean I would have let this happened!

So I've thought Yamamoto was hot! I've been well aware of my bisexual needs for a while now, and Yamamoto wasn't the only one I found cute. Hibari is cute, and in a way so is that pineapple head. All of the Guardians are cute. Yes, even I think 10 and 20 years later Lambo is attractive.

Not that I have ever thought that way of Juudamie! Never!

So, just because I think Yamamoto is probably the hottest of them all does not mean I would do such… such… dirty things with him.

BESIDES, Yamamoto was the one who suggested we go to a club. His intentions was probably to pick up some chicks or something, he was always the charmer. Not that I would know if he was good at being a flirt or not! It's not like I ever noticed the way he made girls blush and giggle, and secretly felt envy of them. No, not at all.

I only went for the alcohol, not to be all buddy-buddy with some brainless adorable baseball idiot.

He does look really cute right now.  
>He's asleep, his face gently resting on the pillow facing me. His arms are slid under the pillow, supporting his head. He is laying on his stomach, his back exposed to the slight draft in my house. The white sheets that are messily scattered on my bed cover his possibly naked lower half were hiding his muscles. I was so tempted to start to play with his messy hair, or stroke his face with the back of my hand.<p>

God… What happened last night?

~

"Come on Gokudera! You don't want the stress to get to you!" Yamamoto laughed on the other end of the phone.

"What is stressing me out is you." I rolled my eyes. "Besides, end of the year exams don't stress me out, studying actually relaxes me."

"Gokudera is such a nerd!" Yamamoto laughed even louder.

"W-what? Am not!" I hissed into the phone. Just because I find books relaxing and will spend my free time actually reading or learning about different things, does NOT make me a nerd. It's not my fault I'm smarter than the damn idiot.

"I get it! Gokudera has never been to a club before!" Yamamoto sound like a light bulb just went off into his head.

"Y-yes I have!" I lied.

"Bull shit!" Yamamoto chuckled. Over the years I think Yamamoto has caught my potty mouth, because only when he's around me will he use curse words. Well, we are 17, at that age people begin to curse more, if not then younger. I actually think it's hot whenever I hear curse words come from his mouth. Especially when he's angry, damn, that's something to think about at night.

"Okay, so what? I've never been to a club before. That does not concern you."

"Aww, is Gokudera afraid?" He mocked.

Damn, this idiot know how to fucking push my buttons.

"I'm not falling for you're childish games." I simply shrugged, not that he could see me.  
>Like I said, we were 17, I've learned how to ignore his childish behaviors… Most of the time.<p>

"Is it cause you don't know how to dance?"

"I know how to dance!"

"I'm talking about club dancing."

"I-is there a difference?"

Yamamoto just laughed.

~  
>There was a difference.<br>A BIG difference.

There is so much grinding and touching and physical contact.

Back in Italy, when I was forced tot go through those DREADFUL dancing lessons for upcoming get togethers, I was taught to be respectful to the girl I danced with, keep a good distance away from her, and make her feel loved.

Never did they say I had to… Touch her like that.

And the girls seemed to be enjoying it.

I glared at Yamamoto; giving him the dirtiest look I could possibly give him. It probably didn't look that terrifying because of the different flashing lights and how dark it was, but the idiot still saw it.

"Ma, ma! Gokudera needs to relax! It's a club, it's what they do!" Yamamoto laughed, patting me on the back.

"Shut up and take me to the alcohol." I demanded, feeling the need to have the burning feeling of the bitter alcohol run through my veins.

"Right over there. The lady who works there is very nice!"

The idiot talked like he has been here a lot.

"Sure she's not just flirting with you?" I spat, taking a seat on one of the stools.

"Flirting? I've never been hit on before." Yamamoto cocked his head like a lost puppy dog.

I just stared at the idiot.

Did this nice-ass-always-fucking-flashing-that-amazing-drop-dead-sexy-as-hell-of-a-smile idiot, just say he has NEVER been hit on before?

"You are an idiot." I hissed.

"I am?"

"You are telling me, you have never noticed the countless number of girls that have flirted with you?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Okay, so maybe I have. I just didn't want Gokudera to get jealous."

"W-what? Why the hell would I get jealous?"

"'Cause, I've had more girls to flirt with me in middle school, and even now." He rested his elbow on the table, followed his hand resting on the bottom of his chin, smirking a VERY cocky smile.

I grinded my teeth, glaring at him.  
>Where is he going with this?<br>Is he trying to start something?  
>He wants me to get mad and challenge him.<br>And it's working.

"Right, cause all those girls I ignored back in middle school were so not flirting with me." I spat, ordering a shot of tequila before I smacked the idiot upside his head.

"It's because Gokudera ignored them that I was always better with woman." He winked.

Obviously Yamamoto has realized his sexual appeal he has over woman, and is using it to his advantages.

Don't get me wrong, I've know woman have always found me attractive as well, I just never thought it was so important to go out of my way and flirt like this idiot probably does.

"Are you asking to be killed?" I asked him, setting down the empty glass on the bar stand.

"Am I annoying Gokudera?"

"I don't have to be here, you know."

"Yes you do, we took my car." He winked. A growled formed at the back of my throat, as another shot spilled down my throat.

So what if Yamamoto was better with woman then me? Not like I give a flying fuck about stuff like that. I bet I could get a man faster than he can!  
>I glanced over at him as the bartender started to start a conversation with him. His light blue button down was open, reviling a dark blue shirt under it. His dark hair was messily tamed, and his pants slightly hung low on his waist. He was hunched over the bar, drink in his hand, and he made complete eye contact with the girl, who was obviously flirting back at Yamamoto.<p>

Okay, maybe I'd have some competition with the hole who can get a man quicker thing I mentioned, 'cause, Yamamoto looks fucking fine.

I mean, I don't look that bad either if I do say so myself. I had black tank top on, with a gray jacket lazily placed my back, it dropping down on one side reviling my shoulder. Navy skinny jeans were slightly hanging lose, a chain decorating it. I had my earrings in, and an ear cuff slipped onto my left ear, and my other normal accessories.

But, Yamamoto still looked very attractive.

"Do you just come here for flirting?" I spat, taking another shot.

"That's what clubs are for Gokudera! Just relax, and live a little. Look, that girl down there has been staring at you since we got here, go talk to her." Yamamoto casually pointed to the other side of the bar to the girl who he claimed was staring at me. "She cute, go talk to her." He ordered a shot, allowing it to slip through his lips.

"I don't want to waste my time with someone I'm never going to meet again." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you meant to say 'I don't know how to flirt.'" He chuckled.

"I know how to flirt!" I snapped.

"Prove it." He beckoned towards the girl again.

I sighed, a blush coming to my face with just the thought of what I was going to do. Sucking up all the dignity I have left, I turned to Yamamoto.

"May be," I put a finger under Yamamoto's chin, lifting up slightly. "She's not the person I want to flirt with." I winked, forcing a playful smile and tried to soften my eyes.

"Well then," Yamamoto seemed unaffected my flirtatiousness. "Who DO you want to flirt with?" He looked at me with those oh-so adorable eyes.

"Fuck you." I hissed, pulling away from the idiot when I had no effect on him. Not even a fucking blush! Am I that bad? Or is he just that good?

"No! No! That was good Gokudera! Now, just try it on someone you are interested in, and it will work!" He cheered me on, ordering a shot.

I face palmed myself, sighing dramatically. "I am not going to flirt with anyone. End of discussion."

"Then why did you come here to a club in the first place? Was it to be with me?" Yamamoto asked sarcastically.

"I came for the alcohol." And with that note, my 4th drink ran down the back of my throat, and I started to feel light headed from the alcohol in my system.

"So then I'm assuming you don't want to dance?"

"Fuck no." I said as if it was already obvious. Why would I want to dance with a whole bunch of girls I don't know grinding on top of me?

MAY BE, just may be if it was someone I knew, like Haru maybe (she's annoying but cute) I'd THINK about dancing with them like that.

"Suit your self." Yamamoto downed another shot, and made his way to the dance floor. It was hard to keep track of Yamamoto with all the people moving at once on the dance floor, but I was able to do so.

Instantly, Yamamoto found a girl who was willing to dance with him. My heart skipped a beat and my cheeks flushed a little. I don't know why, but I was guessing I was probably feeling a sign of envy.

And I don't think I was jealous of Yamamoto.

I stared at him as he had his hands on her waist, and she started to move her hips. She seemed to know what she was doing, and so did he.

Yamamoto caught me staring and he smirked, winking at me.  
>"Damn horny child." I mumbled angrily to myself.<br>I glanced down at the girl Yamamoto said was staring at me, and sighed in defeat.

Maybe it was the shots getting to me as I walked down over to the girl sitting a few seats away from me. Her back was now facing me, talking to her friend.

Should I do this?

What if I don't know what to say?

Oh grow some balls Hayato!

I tapped on her shoulder, and she turned around, blushing up at me.

"Hey, do you-" I was cut off when an arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"Have a lighter? Ours ran out." Yamamoto finished my sentence, and flashed the girls a grin.

"S-sorry, I don't smoke." She apologized.

"Okay, well, thanks anyways!" Yamamoto led me away.

"What the fuck was that about?" I barked.

Yamamoto shrugged. "Gokudera can do better then her."

"I think I can make that choice by myself. Besides, you were just telling me I should go for her."

"Eh, changed my mind."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"'Cause," Yamamoto grabbed my wrist, pulling me into the crowd of people on the dance floor. "You are going to dance with me." He whispered in my ear.

I felt my face turn red, as I was forced to get closer to Yamamoto with the crowd of raving people.

"What the fuck are you doing idiot?" I hissed, my back being forced closer to Yamamoto's chest. He placed his hands on my hips so I wouldn't fall.

At least, that's what I wanted to think that purpose was for.

"Dancing with my best friend." He chuckled like this was a normal thing, but I sensed a hint of serious in his voice.

"This isn't how friends dance."

"Loosen up a bit Gokudera." He whispered on my neck, sending chills down my spine. I smelt the strong burning smell of alcohol on his breath, and then it hit me.

"You're drunk." I slightly looked over my shoulder to glare at the idiot.

"So?" He chuckled.

I didn't know what to say.

I think if I were sober, I would have kicked this idiot in the groin several times. But, I have al this alcohol in my system, the real me comes out.

The real me wanted Yamamoto to stop flirting with every girl.  
>The real me wanted Yamamoto to focus on me.<br>To want me like they wanted him.

What kills it is, I know he's drunk. If I let this go any further, he will regret everything the next day.

I have to stop it.

But, I don't want to.

"Come on Gokudera, move your hips. You're Italian, they are known for their hips, right?"

"Those are Hispanics you drunken idiot." I hissed.

"Stop giving me a school lesson, and dance with me," his lips got really close to my ear, and then he whispered "Hayato."

That just about did it.

I tried my best to move my hips like to the beat of the music like the rest of the people were doing, and I think I was doing it right.

Yamamoto's grip on my hips was tighter, as they slid closer to the middle of my stomach, bringing me closer to him. His hips grinded against my ass, and my ass grinded against his hips. Sweat started to damp my forehead as I started to get the hang of it and sped up to the music.

Yamamoto made no complaints, so I was guessing I did it right.

It made me feel a little more comfortable knowing I wasn't doing everything. Yamamoto would run his hands down my thighs, and sometimes gently brush his hand against my ass.

It was the strangest thing though, it all started to hit me at once.

The loud music that vibrated through my body. The different color lights that made my head dizzy. The motion of every person moving at once. The alcohol in my system that always made me feel so lose. Yamamoto, oh that sexy bastard, so close, and making me feel so good.

It was a sudden rush of adrenalin that I couldn't keep inside anymore. The kind that makes your heart beat fast, and you start to think anything can happen to you at any moment. It gets your pulse bumping; your head spinning, and your needs were made direr.

Yup, I was drunk.

It's still a bit fuzzy, but I remember continuing to dance with Yamamoto like that for a while, it only getting more intense by the minuet. I'm surprised we were able to keep our pants on.

It was when my legs became numb, and my feet started to ache like a bitch, when it happened.

When we kissed.

He took me over to the bar stool, and ordered me a water when I said I wanted a beer. He handed me the water, and I chugged down half the bottle. When I screwed the cap back on to the bottle, Yamamoto was standing right in front of me, and my head began to hurt. I rested my forehead on his shoulder, trying to make my heart beat slow down a little more.

If there were to be anonymous people standing by watching us, they would not have guessed that we were 'friends'.

To tell you the truth, with all the thoughts I had racing through my head about Yamamoto, I didn't know what the hell he was to me anymore.

I slowly raised my head, staring at his chocolate brown eyes, and started to close the distance between us, and then stole his lips.

I was quiet shocked actually, Yamamoto didn't go for a full heavy tongue-down-my-throat type of kiss. It was a soft and gentle one.

After that, the idiot whispered words in my ear, and I then agreed to whatever it was he said. At that point I think I would have agreed with anything he said.

Then I remember I was breathing hard. I was in my room, Yamamoto making good hickeys on my neck with my zipper down, and his shirt off.

The last thing I remember is Yamamoto pulling me into another deep kiss, and then everything went blank.

~

A groan came from the back of Yamamoto's throat, as he woke up from his deep sleep. He used one arm to help him sit up, and with the other he rubbed his eyes.

He looked around the room, unfamiliar with were he was, and then looked at me.

His eyes became wide when he saw I was only wearing my boxers, and then noticed he himself was naked.

"Gokudera!" The shock sent him falling out of my bed.

Here it comes, the moment of regret. He's going to go through a moment of shock, and then-

"I'm sorry!" He put his arms up in front of him, like as if he was going to defend himself from an attack that wasn't even there. "I took advantage of Gokudera! I'm sorry! I just… Couldn't take it anymore!" He kept his eyes screwed shut, not making the bit of eye contact with me.

I was so confused.

Why was he the one apologizing to me?

He slowly relaxed, letting his arms drop down as he stared at me with confusion.

"You're… Not going to hit me?" He tilted his head.

"What do you mean by 'couldn't take it anymore'?"

His face turned red, at he scratched the back of his head. "I… I've always thought you were… Cute." He mumbled the last word, but I was still able to hear him.

I became frozen, my face becoming hot and I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at him.

"Last night… I wasn't drunk. Well, maybe a little tipsy, but not drunk. But I know Gokudera was drunk, which is why I was able to get him to dance with me. That's all I wanted, really. But then you kissed me. I took advantage of you Gokudera, I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me. You have only thought of me as some 'baseball idiot'."

All I could do was laugh.

FIN.


End file.
